


Consequences

by Ladybird_0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_0/pseuds/Ladybird_0
Summary: All you ever wanted was to attend a prestigious university in another country. Unfortunately, other plans had been made for you and –good or bad– you were left to face the consequences.[Takeshi Yamamoto x Reader]





	1. Favors

You never thought of yourself as anything special. Yes, you were good at school and sports but it was only because you needed to be if you ever wanted to attend a good high school and ultimately a great university program. Shaping yourself into a well-rounded and competitive applicant for university had been your one and only goal for as long as you could remember. Namimori Middle School was just a stepping-stone into your grand future. However, unbeknownst to you someone else in your small town was beginning to plan your life for you and it looked very different than what you had in mind.

For reasons he was going to keep to himself, Reborn decided the one thing that was missing from Tsuna’s training and future family was you. You had first caught his attention during the class volleyball match. As captain of the girls’ volleyball club you naturally brought in a win for class 1-A in the girls’ match. Reborn had no need to consider the numerous ways he could stage a meeting between you and the mafioso-in-training. With Sport’s Day fast approaching, the opportunity to have Tsuna recruit you practically fell into his lap.

“Who will you pick as the final member on your team for the soccer tournament?” 

Reborn had appeared suddenly behind Tsuna, causing him to startle with a screech. Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were eating their lunches in the room with Tsuna, remained unfazed. 

“Eh?” Tsuna chirped, confused. “We decided yesterday we would be a team with Kyoko and Hana. We only need five players. It’s not a full sized match,” he said matter-of-factly to his tutor. 

Namimori had announced last week that there would be a new event added to Sport’s Day this year: a team soccer match. Classes were to divide into teams of six. Teams from the same class would face off in short rounds, and the winning team would move forward to represent their class in the final matches. 

“You’re wrong,” Reborn said bluntly, causing the young brunette to startled again. “You need six.”

Tsuna fell out of his chair with a cry. “What!? No way!”

Yamamoto laughed from beside him. “He’s right. We still need someone to be the goalkeeper.”

Tsuna’s face went white. How could he have possibly forgotten about the goalkeeper?

“Can’t we just play without one? Like you said, it’s not a full sized match anyways,” Gokudera cut in confidently. 

Reborn responded flatly: “If you don’t pick a sixth player by the end of the day, your team will be disqualified and you will fail your physical education class.”

All three of the boys were stumped. Tsuna began muttering to himself incoherently. For the first time, he was sure he had been on top of a task and was confident he hadn’t messed it up. Instead, he was once again putting his friends at risk due to his own carelessness. 

“You should ask (L/n) (F/n),” Reborn cut in, halting Tsuna’s muttering. 

Yamamoto beamed. “Oh! That’s a good idea. She’d be great at blocking the net because of how good she is at volleyball.” 

“Are you kidding?!” Tsuna squealed. “She’d never say yes to me. She’s one of the coolest girls in Namimori, why would she join my team?” the young mafioso-in-training exclaimed with crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. “She’s pretty too. Even if she did talk to me, I probably wouldn’t be able to respond.”

Reborn jumped on the brunette’s head, pushing his face smack into the small desk that the three boys were gathered around. 

“You’re hopeless. Use your resources,” Reborn said.

Tsuna rubbed a hand over his bruising forehead. “Huh? Resources?” he stuttered. 

Reborn turned to face Yamamoto. The baseball star’s brown orbs were wide with the same amount of confusion and curiosity as Tsuna’s.

Reborn smiled. “A good leader knows how to utilize his strongest assets.”

\- - -

You were certainly intimidating to many of the boys at Namimori. Your success in both school and sports kept most people at a distance. Although, the fact that you spent so much time with your nose in a textbook that you didn’t know most of your classmates’ names didn’t help either. Also, since you were given the same lunch period as several other girls in the volleyball club, you usually ate with them rather than students from your own class. So it certainly surprised you when the raven-haired baseball prodigy appeared before you towards the end of your class lunch period. Though you couldn’t remember most peoples’ names, you knew his: Takeshi Yamamoto.

The girls sitting beside you recognized him too, and they quickly erupted in squeals when he approached you and kindly asked if he could talk with you for a minute. 

You nodded softly and followed him away from the table of giggling girls. You had -of course- heard about Takeshi Yamamoto through the gossip chain. You had also seen him play baseball, so you understood why he was held in such high regard. You also knew from class exams that he wasn’t the best at academics; he certainly wasn’t any competition to you regarding schoolwork. However, you envied his athletic abilities. With his skills in baseball, he could probably attend any university in America that he wanted. You on the other hand would have to carefully and meticulously plan your resume just to be considered. 

You followed him out into the hallway and closed the classroom door behind you. He stopped and turned to you with a soft smile. 

“I understand if you’re already committed to another team for the soccer match, but my team still needs a goalkeeper and we think you’d be the best choice,” he said. 

You definitely weren’t expecting that invitation. You actually hadn’t given much thought to Sport’s Day considering all the tests, student council meetings, and club tournaments you had coming up. You pondered the offer for a moment. A lot of people came just to watch Sport’s Day activities. Being on the same team as the school’s star baseball player would certainly get you some positive attention, possibly from someone important. It also just so happened that the team you had already been offered a spot on actually ended up with an extra member. Accepting Yamamoto’s offer would solve that issue as well. However, while being on the same team as Namimori’s star athlete would be nice, winning the match was still your priority. With your current team, winning was a definite possibility for you. 

“Who else is on your team?” you asked gently. You tried to make it sound like it was coming from a place of curiosity rather than pure judgment and strategy building. 

“Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko, and Kurokawa,” he said with a smile. He didn’t miss the way your nose wrinkled in response. He let out a small laugh. “They may not be on any sports teams, but everyone works well together. Besides, if you were our goalkeeper I think we’d be unstoppable. I’ve seen you play before; you’re really amazing!”

Wait, was he seriously _schmoozing_ you? The large goofy grin that was plastered on his face made it difficult to interpret if this was a genuine compliment or just a tactic to get you on his team. Regardless, a blush quickly spread across your cheeks. You were used to people saying you were good, but not with such forward affection. How could you say no now?

You bit your lip and stuttered out a thank you. 

He nodded. A smile was still plastered on his lips and his large brown eyes were still locked on you. You had noticed right away how focused he was on you even though you were only engaging in a short conversation. It was intriguing and quite flattering, but you still questioned if his motives were genuine or not. It was possible that he was also hoping to be seen by some important people during the match, and securing you as a goalkeeper was his way of making sure his other, less athletic, teammates didn’t make him look bad. You had no interest in being upstaged. 

After a long pause, you took a deep breath and looked to your classmate with such seriousness in your eyes that even he was surprised. 

“Alright, I’ll be your goalkeeper,” you said. “But we’ll play by my lead. I can direct everyone on the field from my position in the net. As long as everyone actually does as I say, we’ll do fine.” 

Yamamoto nodded. “Got it.”

“And we’ll practice this weekend,” you continued. 

He nodded again. “Sounds good.”

“And,” you took a deep breath, “we are absolutely not going to lose.” 

His smile grew even larger. With a thumbs-up, he gave you a final confirmation. “Right. You’re the boss, (L/n).” 

“Good. Let the others know.” You turned from the raven-haired boy and headed back towards the classroom your friends were impatiently waiting in. “I’ll see you in class!” you said with a small smile.

He nodded once more and watched you head into the room. As you slid open the door, a wall of your teammates was revealed. He saw them scramble back to their seats giggling before you shut the door behind you. 

Yamamoto let out a deep breath. He was certainly intrigued by you. He hadn’t expected you to be so driven and resolute, but now he could see how you managed being captain of the volleyball club, a member of the student council, and good at academics. Tsuna was right; you were pretty cool. Yamamoto was nothing less than impressed by you. 

He remembered the other thing Tsuna had said about you and smiled to himself. Tsuna was right about that too; you were _incredibly_ pretty.


	2. Attention

“I still can’t believe Takeshi Yamamoto asked you to be on his team, (Y/n)! That is so cool. And you two hung out this weekend? Aah!” 

You finished sliding on your athletic shorts before turning to your squealing classmate. You responded with a hair-tie still in between your teeth. 

“It wasn’t hanging out, Asami, we were training for the soccer match. There were four other people there, and I was sweaty.” 

You pulled your hair back into a high ponytail. 

“Besides, I’m pretty sure his reason for asking me to join the team was completely strategic,” you said flatly. 

“Who cares? He picked you! That means he see’s how amazing you are!” Asami said, still bouncing at your side while she pulled her white gym shirt over her head. “That is soooo sweet!”

You only responded by rolling your eyes. Even after practicing with Yamamoto, Tsuna, and the others over the weekend, you had no evidence that Yamamoto was trying to use your athletic abilities for selfish reasons. In fact, he had actually been quite charming and stopped by your house in the morning so you could walk to the practice field together. However, there was still a part of you that felt uneasy. It felt as though something bigger than a middle school’s Sport’s Day was about to start. 

“Good morning, (Y/n).”

You looked up to see Kyoko approaching you with a soft smile. Hana was following close behind. They were both already dressed in their athletic clothes.

“Good morning, Kyoko. How are you feeling about the game today?” you asked politely. 

“I think we’ll do great,” she beamed. “Practicing over the weekend was a good idea. Would you like to walk down to the field with us?”

You nodded in response. You gave Asami a quick wave goodbye before turning to follow Kyoko and Hana out of the changing room. You were pleasantly surprised at how friendly your teammates had become around you. You couldn’t remember the last time you had spoken to Tsuna or Kyoko, yet now that you were simply playing on the same team for a soccer match you had exchanged pleasantries almost everyday. Kyoko had even invited you out for tea one afternoon. In truth, there was a small part of you that hoped you would stay friends after the day was over. 

When you finally arrived at the field with Kyoko and Hana you almost thought you had taken a wrong turn, walked off campus and arrived at a rock concert. There were water tents, medical tents, and other various types of tents scattered all over the grassy lawn. Surrounding the large patch of grass that was already chalked for the soccer match were hundreds of parents standing, sitting in lawn chairs or sitting on blankets. This was by far the biggest Sport’s Day you had ever been a part of. Hana quickly spotted the three boys on your team and headed in their direction. You stayed close behind her to make sure you wouldn’t get lost in the crowd. 

“Jeez, don’t these people have jobs?” you heard Gokudera mumble as the three of you girls approached. 

Yamamoto let out his classic large laugh. “This is a big deal for a lot of families. Also, you never know who’s going to show up at one of these things!” His chocolate eyes looked to you. “I bet there are some scouts for high school teams out today, (L/n)!”

You felt your stomach flip and your face fall. So he had been thinking the same thing as you. 

“Let’s do our best then!” Yamamoto beamed at you. 

You couldn’t help but give a small smile and a nod in return, although you were definitely feeling more competitive now that you knew he was thinking about scouts too. Your eyes began scanning the crowd for anyone who was sitting alone, or who looked particularly important. It would put you more at ease if you knew where the scouts were in regards to your position on the field. 

While looking through the jungle of parents and younger siblings, your vision locked on a particularly unique looking group. There was a woman with short brown hair who was clearly someone’s mother, but with her was a young European girl with pink hair. In their laps were three babies. One in a black suit and a fedora, one dressed in traditional Chinese attire, and the last in a cow suit. He was bouncing side to side and holding a large sign that had sloppy letters painted on. It read: ‘GO TUNA’.

The light bulb suddenly clicked on. 

“Oh! Tsuna, is that your family?” you asked, pointing in the direction that the group was seated. “Aw, that’s so- HEY, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Your attention had been pulled from the adorable image of a baby holding a ‘GO TUNA’ sign when you noticed Gokudera curled up in a ball in the dirt. Tsuna let out a large cry from beside you.

“OH NO, BIANCHI IS HERE!”

Gokudera grumbled. “No… I’m so… sorry… boss…”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT HAPPENED?!” you shouted, still rather confused. How on earth did he manage to fall ill right now? Right before the game started?

Tsuna tried to stutter out a response. “Uh, that’s his sister and… he sort of gets a stomach ache every time he sees her. So when you pointed her out-“

“THIS IS MY FAULT?!”

“AAHH! N-N-No!”

There were no words. No words to describe how incredibly irritated you felt. Based on how awful he looked, there was no way Gokudera was going to be ready to play by the time the first game started which meant he wouldn’t be allowed to play for the team in the finals either. You needed an entirely new game plan.

Taking a deep breath, you turned to your teammates. Yamamoto and Tsuna were helping Gokudera up so they could walk him to the medical tent to rest. 

“Okay, new plan,” you said. You had finally gotten your game face back. “Do you all trust me?” you asked. 

Your four teammates still in good health nodded. 

“Good,” you said. “Because we’re about to change everything.”

No one on your team noticed the baby seated on Bianchi’s lap staring at you intently. He sipped a warm cup of tea as he watched you reposition your teammates and plan for the match. Slowly, a small, satisfied smile crept across his lips.

\- - -

Since Gokudera’s stomachache counted as a medical emergency, the team was granted permission to participate with only five players. As excited as you were to not be disqualified, you weren’t feeling particularly confident about the new positions.

“Let’s review,” you began. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Hana and Kyoko were all circled around you. “Yamamoto, your one and only focus should be scoring. Don’t worry about playing defense; we’ll take care of that. Hana and Kyoko? You two will have the first chance to stop the ball if it comes this way. Either shoot or pass to Yamamoto, that’s it. I’ll be behind you covering most of the midfield area. If anything gets past you, I got it.”

You waited for the three of them to nod and then turned to Tsuna. His whole body was shaking viciously.

“Listen to me Tsuna. I’m only putting you in the net because with Gokudera out we need another strong shooter and I’m sorry, but that’s not you. However, defense is still my first priority. Nothing should be coming at you at all,” you took a long pause. “But if it does…”

He gulped.

“Do. Not. Let. It. Past. You. Do you understand? You can use your hands, your feet, or your face; I don’t care, just stop it. You can do this.”

He let out a deep sigh and finally nodded. You let out a final cheer to help bring some energy and confidence back to your teammates, and the whistle blew calling you onto the field for the first game. 

Your strategy actually worked quite well. Kyoko and Hana were good at getting the ball back to Yamamoto, and even made some strong shots of their own. It was clear that most of the other teams weren’t taking this as seriously as you had made your team take it, but a win is a win and your team managed to make it to the finals more easily than you had anticipated. However, the team you would be going up against in the final was a class of third-years. It was made up of one of your teammates from the volleyball club, a couple members of the kendo club, one of Yamamoto’s teammates from the baseball team, and lastly a boy who was a member of the soccer club – of course. 

“This is going to be hard,” you said with a sigh. You had only been speaking to yourself so you were surprised when Takeshi responded with a light laugh.

“You think so?” he asked. “I think we can beat them.”

You didn’t respond. You only stared at that wide toothy smile with curious eyes. Something about it made you feel just a little bit better and a little bit more confident despite what you had been mumbling to yourself only seconds before. 

When you stepped onto the field, you couldn’t shake the feeling that you were being watched. You took a couple deep breaths in an attempt to focus. It was most likely people from various high school athletic departments, and you had to bring your best if you wanted to impress them. 

The whistle blew signaling the start of the final match and you sprang into action. 

It was as difficult as you had imagined. Takeshi made more attempts at a goal than you could have, but the opposing teams goalie was too fast. On top of that, their main offensive player was the boy from the soccer club. Kyoko and Hana were having a harder time keeping the ball in front of them, and you were now covering more ground than you had needed to in the previous games. Thankfully, you had managed to keep it away from Tsuna so far. 

When a three minute “halftime” was called, you were exhausted. When you regrouped with everyone in the middle of the field, you found them to be in a similar state. 

“Oh no, after all of this we’re going to lose,” Tsuna whined and hung his head. 

Though the feeling in your gut said you agreed with him, you put on a smile and placed a hand gently on his back. 

“No, it’s not over yet. You’re doing really well, Tsuna,” you said. You noticed a light shade of pink creep across his cheekbone. When Kyoko joined in on the praise, he almost fainted. 

“They are providing a bit of a challenge,” Takeshi chimed in. He looked to you with confident eyes. “(L/n), I think you should come forward. In front of Kyoko and Kurokawa. I have a plan.”

A knot began to form in your stomach. You didn’t like giving up control. That’s why you were captain of the volleyball club, so you wouldn’t have to listen to other people’s plans. 

“I don’t-“ you began, but Takeshi shot you that wide toothy grin again, and you fell silent. 

“Trust me!” he said. 

Your little nervous heart skipped a beat. 

“O-Okay…” you finally muttered out, just in time for the whistle to blow and everyone to make their way back into position. 

It began as normal. You took on your new offensive role as confidently as you could. You still weren’t able to make a goal, but thankfully the other team hadn’t been able to either. There was only about a minute left in the period when you noticed Takeshi had been slowly increasing the distance between you. He was now playing closer to the other teams goal and leaving you to do a lot of the chasing. You saw the opportunity to make a goal, and you took it. You kicked the ball as hard as you could down the field, only for it to be stopped by the goalie’s hands. She held it tight, and got ready to send it back into play. 

It was then that Takeshi’s plan made sense to you. He was in the middle of the other teams territory now. When she threw the ball back onto the field, he was easily able to snag it back and line himself up for a solid shot. There was only twenty seconds left. You eagerly watched the scene play out and stood tense as you watched him prepare to make the shot. 

Only he didn’t. 

In one swift movement, he turned and kicked the ball back up the field and directly towards you. 

“What?!” you managed to cry just before you stopped the ball under your foot. 

Fifteen seconds left. 

He smiled wide and shouted back at you, “It’s all yours!” 

Ten seconds left.

You gained your composure just in time to move the ball away from the opposing players that were now running right at you. You took the ball back down the field towards the goal, keeping it bouncing between your two feet. 

Five seconds left. 

You stopped when you had a clear shot at the goal. The only thing standing in your way was the goalie. You locked eyes with her, and kicked the ball as hard as you could. 

It flew down the field and headed towards the lower right corner of the goal. She leaped to stop it.

She missed. 

The students and parents watching erupted in cheer as the clock ran out. You finally let your muscles relax, and fell backwards into the grass with a loud groan. 

Takeshi walked over and stared down at you with a big grin. “Good job!” he laughed. 

“Are you INSANE?” you wheezed out between heavy breaths. 

“What? No,” he said. He offered you a hand to help pull you up. “I saw a scout watching you. I know making a good impression on them was really important to you.” 

As he pulled you to your feet you were frozen. You didn’t pull your hand from his or unlock your gaze from his golden orbs. You only stared, in awe of his kindness. 

“Hm, are you feeling ok?” he asked innocently after a minute of you not responding. 

You shook your head and swiftly took your hand from his. “Yes, I just… I don’t understand. You were excited about the scouts too,” you said. 

“There will be other chances!” he shrugged. “So how about we celebrate the win tonight?”

“Oh! That sounds great!” you beamed. You had been worried that after the sport’s festival, you wouldn’t be seeing as much of Takeshi and the others. It was exciting that he clearly didn’t have plans of cutting you out of the circle yet. “What did you have in mind?”

You unfortunately didn’t get an answer to your question. Instead, you were quickly surrounded by members of the volleyball club and other students from your homeroom. Praise for winning the match was coming from all directions. 

“I’ll see you tonight!” Takeshi waved from the other side of the heard. A group of his own teammates was quickly forming around him as well. 

Despite all the noise around you and all of the excitement that had just happened, you were feeling rather calm. You had never worried much before about being social. You didn’t have time for it. But now, you were very much looking forward to a night out with your new friends.


End file.
